The Black Lion
by meganSTORM
Summary: I am half a Lion, but I protect with enough power, to be true. I am black haired surrounded by gold, protected by many, and loved by the ones who matter. And I can play the game however I want, beware of the Black Lion. Note: I own nothing but my OC, there will be sex, incest, and cursing. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Black lion, The Imp, and Closed Doors

***Cersei P.o.V***

"That's Jaime Lannister the Queens Twin brother."

I slightly glances at the little stark girl, who looks on at use in wonder, will really just the Hound and my brother.

"Please shut up."

The older girl with red hair scolds her sister, but her eyes scan the party looking for something as well. I walk up to the Stark family to receiving there welcomes.

"Where are they, wheres the imp and the black lion."

I glance at both girls to see the younger still looking for the two lost members of our party, the elder girl slightly squirms under my gaze. I walk back to the royal party and up to my brother.

"Yes, where are our siblings, go and find Myla, you find her you find the little beast"

Jaime smirks and looks at me, "As you wish sister."

***Jaime P.o.V***

I walk around the whore house looking for any sign of my two younger siblings. I round a corner and find one of the two. Myla, sitting outside, her black hair pulled back and braided, her heavy cloak blocking the view of her tan kissed skin.

"Will if I have found you, I have found Tyrion."

I walk up to her with a smirk on my face, she looks away from her book and up at me she lightly laughs and stands, she moves closer to me and places her hands at her side.

"Did you really have to look brother, you knew where we where from the beginning, though I should have stayed with you and our family, sitting out sided a whore house waiting for him to finish is like waiting for the sea dry."

I slightly laugh, cup the side of her face and kiss her cheek, "Well shall we go and interrupt him, punishment for leaving our beautiful sister out in the cold."

She slightly laughs, I take her hand in mine and push the door open.

***Tyrion P.o.V***

"The gods gave me one blessing."

I have the whore on top of me ready to enjoy my self when the door opens. I look to see my older brother and sister, Myla trying not to laugh and Jaime tilling his head slightly, "Don't get up."

"My lord and lady." The whore moves off of me and lays down beside me, I slightly sigh and look at my brother "Should I explain to you what a closed door in a whore house means, brother."

"You have much to teach me no doubt but our sister craves your attention."

He closes the door and walks across the room and pours himself a glass of wine and I look to our sister currently in the room.

"Oh not me brother, I'm actually quit cross with you at the moment, leaving me out in the cold."

"Sorry my dearest sister."

She laughs at me, shaking her head "No your not."

I see Jaime down the glass of wine ,"The Stark's are feasting use at sun down, don't leave use alone with these people."

"I'm sorry my siblings but I have begun the feast quit early and this is the first of many."

"Hmmmm we thought you might say that-"I look at Myla to see a look of amusement on her face,"but we are short on time brother."

Jaime walks over to the door and opens it allowing three more whores into the bedchamber.

"See you at sun down."

I see Jaime take Myla's hand and begin to walk out the door, I shout out for them to close the door, they don't. But I don't really care, not when I have so many things to play with.

/After Feast/

***Cersei P.o.V***

I lay in bed alone, knowing my husband is off fucking whores. I don't really care, the only reason I notice is because I cant sleep, must be due to the dullness of Winterfell. I lay on my side, when I hear the door creak open, I look up dreading to see my husband stumbling in. But to my pleasure its not.

"Hello my love what are you doing."

Myla drops her coat cover and crawls under the covers and lays next to me.

"I figured since I couldn't sleep, neither could you."

I smile and draw her in closer, even though Myla was not my twin and was a Lannister bastard, we have always been very close. I close my eyes, drawing in her warmth.

"You know the Grayjoy boy tried to impress me at the feast."

I laugh and lay my head on top of hers, "Really, please tell me you didn't give in."

"Gods no, I told him any man that has to talk about his times with whores must be compensating for his small dick-" she laughs and so do I, "- he tried to handle me, but Jaime nearly took his hand off for even laying a finger on me it was quit funny."

"The little ingrate deserved it then, how he dare lay a hand on a Lion."

"He called me a bastard, I believe he meant to wound me."

I sigh "Doesn't matter if you are a bastard, you are a Lion, you are my family."

"And that sister is why being called a bastard doesn't wound me, because I have you, Jaime, and Tyrion and that is all I need."

I stay quit for a moment, pondering things, "And father.."

"I know he cares for me, but it is different, while for you, Jaime, and Tyrion he makes the best choices, he doesn't really care what I do...and sometimes that hurts..."

I pull her close "Enough talk, let use sleep, it is quit late."

She doesn't say anything just snuggles closer to me and closes her eyes, I do the same and we both drift off to sleep.

***Myla P.o.V***

I lay in Cersei's bed, awake but not really wanting to get up, she lay still sleeping next to me. I sigh deeply and try to go back to sleep, when I suddenly hear the door open, I don't move. I hear the person moving about the room before they sit next to me on the bed. I feel them move the blanket way form my legs, I try to fold them in, when the person grabs one of my ankles. I feel them rubbing my lower leg, I let them. When suddenly they run their hand on the bottom of my foot.

"AHHHH...Jaime don't do that."

I look at my older brother, a look of amusement on his face "Sorry couldn't help my self."

I look over to see Cersei with a grumpy look on her face.

"Look what you have done, you woke the Queen, your in trouble know."

"That he is-" Cersei sits up and raps her hands around me,"-what do you want Jaime."

"Will sister's it is time for breakfast and I refuse to be left alone with the Stark's."

"What about Tyrion, wont save you from the Stark's."

Jaime looks at me as if I should know the answer already. I sigh heavily, realizing where our brother is "Whores".

Jaime smile and nods, "Come Myla I will walk you back to your chambers, don't need anyone trying to seal your maiden hood."

I turn to Cersei give her a kiss on the cheek and leave the room with Jaime.

As soon as we are in my room, door closed, he latches his self to me.

"Must you wear such thin gowns sister, make any man just want to take you."

I smile as I feel his hands run over my hips.

***Jaime P.o.V***

As I hold her I bury my face in her hair breathing in her scent.

"I thought we where going to go eat breakfast."

I let out a sigh, and run my hand up her chest, cupping one of her breast in my hand, while my other hand crosses her body and holds her to me.

"But playing with you sister would be soo much more fun."

She turns in my hold, pressing her chest to me, her hands grabbing on to my hair, "Will then we best be quick about it."

She smiles and smashes our lips together, and I happy devour her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Wolf that Wanted to Fly

***Myla P.o.V***

We have been in Winterfell for about seven days and it was driving me mad. The dullness of the land sucked the joy and happiness from my body, the older Stark girl, Sansa, follows me every where, only leaving me alone when her mother calls her and I would go and hid in either Cersei's room or Jaime's. I was ready to head home, to feel the warmth of the south and leave behind the chilling cold of the north.

"My lady."

I turn around to see one of the Stark boys, I believe this one was Robb Stark, I didn't really care to remember the names of the Stark children. Once this visit was over I would never see any of them again, so what was the point.

"My Lord, what can I do for you."

He slightly shifts his stance and adjusts his coat, "I was wonder if you would allow me to walk with you for a moment."

I smile and nod and we begin our walk around Winterfell, "So my Lady how are you liking your stay in Winterfell."

"Very much my lord, although I do miss the warmth of the south, though I like the wildness of this land."

He smiles and nods, we fall into a slightly uncomfortable silence. We continue our walk till we come across the two younger Stark boys, who demand that Robb teach them swordplay. He bows to me and walks away, I make my to the old abandoned part of the Winterfell castle. Walking on the outside and just look at the walls.

"Will I think the young wolf is in love with you sister."

I turn to face my brother as he comes closer, I back up till my back hits the wall.

"Do you think so Jaime, he is quit handsome."

"Really sister, I didn't believe you had a taste for younger men." He smirks at me and places his hands on my hips, shaking them slightly.

"Only by two years brother, I could quit enjoy him, see if his chest is as broad and as strong as it looks."

As I say this I lean up close to Jaime's ear and kiss him on the crook of his neck. Before I know it Jaime has bent down grabbed the end of my dress and pulls it up to my hips, leaving me legs bear to the chill of the northern air. He rubs the side my upper thigh, "My Dear sister the wolf is just a boy, he wouldn't know what to do with you if he ever got his hands on you."

***No P.o.V***

He moves one of his hand to her precise area and rubes his knuckles softly over her covered slit, already felling the warmth coming from her, "Must you tease me Jaime."

He looks up at her face to see it slightly flushed and breathing slowly. Smirking he learns his face closer to hers, close enough to almost touch lips but refusing to give her that pleasure, "Its the best part sister, to see you blush as I slowly rub against you-", as he says this he extends his fingers out to gently rub her with the tips of his fingers slowly, softly. He moves his fingers to her covered opening and gently pushes in, the cloth being the only thing stopping him form having his fingers enter her, she lets out a quiet moan, "- dear sister is that wetness from me or has the young wolf made you this wet."

She moves her hands up to his face one hand threading her fingers through his hair and the other cupping the bottom of his jaw, she leans close to him brushing her lips across his, a smirk makes its way to her face, "You'll never know brother."

Once those words leave her lips, he ruffly grabs her so sensitive area making his grip hard, "AHH, Jaime gently please brother gently." She kisses him, their lips softly caressing each other.

"I'm so sorry my sweet sister, perhaps I should take a look, make sure I haven't hurt you."

Before she can speak, he is on his knees throwing her skirt over his head. She can feel him so close to her, his hands running up and down her thighs, sneaking their way into her inner thighs and moving them apart. He grabs hold of under cloth and moves it away to see her silk folds, slightly wet from her own juices. He leans forward and gently runs the tip of his tongue over her, he hears her take a shape in take of breath. She leans against the wall already felling her legs grow weak. He grabs the back of her knee and raises it up, allowing him more access to her, he runs his tongue deeper and harder against her, "Uhh Jaime..", are the only words she can get out before she puts her hands on his head gripping her dress, unable to run her hands through his hair. He fells her slightly shaking, he knows she is close he takes his other hand and spreads her folds allowing him complete access. He bites, licks and sucks at her felling her begin to shake.

"Jaime...I..I'm so cclose...please."

That was all he need, he moved his hand and shoved his fingers in to her with such force, she cums instantly her legs give out,but he holds her up keeping her in place. Once he is sure she has finished, he moves his fingers away and licks her sweet juices.

She leans against the wall, feeling as light as air, she fells him licking at her still she closes her eyes and just takes in the feeling.

Once he is done he fixes her under cloth, moves out from under her skirt and adjusts it so as if nothing has happened. He stands and looks at her, her face a deep red, her breathing shallow, he smiles and leans into her kissing her with passion. She could taste her self on his lips and tongue but she doesn't care.

"I believe you are fine sister, I would walk with you but I have duties to do, be safe don't know what kind of men lurk around the corner."

He smiles and kisses her temple before walking away, she smiles, shifts her skirt and watches as he walks away. Once he is out of sight, she scans the area looking for any sign of movement, any sign that some one has seen them, once she is sure no one is around she walks away, making her way back to the main area of Winterfell.

***Myla P.o.V***

Its been four days since my encounter with Jaime behind the old abandoned part of Winterfell castle. And things where quit dull since them, nothing exciting has happened but then that all changed when a servant came to my chambers on the third night telling me that Bran Stark had sometime in the late afternoon fell from one of the abandoned towers that he had been climbing.

"Poor boy I do hope he is alright."

"He lives my lady, but it is a dangerous time."

I look at her for a moment before I tell her to leave and I retire to bed thinking of the poor Stark child.

The next morning I rise and go to my wardrobe and pull out a silk blue and silver dress and dress myself. Once I pull my black hair to the side and braid one long strand of hair to wrap the rest in, I make my way down to the courtyard. I see Robb walking towards to the stables, when he notices me and stops he looks down, and then makes his way towards me, "My Lady."

"My lord, I heard about your brother, I pray for his health."

"Thank you my lady my family and I appreciate it, but we are Stark's we are hard to kill-" he slightly smiles at me and I cant help but smile back, "- excuse me my lady but where are you going."

"Oh I was on my way to find my family, I have just woken up and don't know where anyone is."

"I believe your family is in the dinning hall eating breakfast."

"Thank you my lord I will be on my way." I curtsy and he bows, I walk towards the hall when I see Tyrion slap our nephew Joffrey. I decide that I better investigate.

***Tyrion P.o.V***

"I'm telling mother and Myla"

I slap him again "Go tell them..."

"Tell them what."

Both me and my nephew look over to the voice to see Myla walking towards use. I see Joffrey take a step forward but holds himself back, I know for a fact that he wants to rush to Myla like he did when he was a child and cling to her dress and tell her how everyone is being sooo unfair.

"Well dear sister, Joffrey has yet to go and offer his condolences to Lord and Lady Stark about their son, and his absents has been noted."

Myla sighs and walks up to Joffrey, "Please my love can you give your condolences to Lord and Lady Stark, and I will deal with Tyrion."

Joffrey gives her an overly sweet smile and turns and glares at me, he walks away leaving me, Myla, and the Hound.

"The prince will remember that little lord."

"I should hope so, if he doesn't be a good dog and remind him, come Myla its time for breakfast."

We make our way to the hall, "He is right you know, the Hound, Joffrey will be king one day."

"Hmmmm yes will hopefully by then he will have removed himself from both yours and Cersei's tit and become a real man."

Once we make it into the hall and order our food we place our self's at the table with our siblings me by Jaime and Tommen, and Myla by Cersei.

"Hello my beloved siblings."

I have enough time to grab a piece of food and take a bite when Marcella asks me if Bran is going to die.

"No, apparently not."

Cersei and Jaime go still, "What do you mean."

I look at Cersei, "The healer says the boy may live."

"Is it not cruel to make a child linger in such pain."

"Only the gods know for certain, all we can do is pray, come sister the charms of the north seem completely lost on you."

"I still cant believe you are going, its foolish even for you."

"Come Cersei I think I would be interesting-", we all look at Myla, a smile on her face and a look of amusement,"- I have a half mind to go with you."

"Absolutely not you know men there haven't seen a woman in years, who knows what they would do to you."I turn to look at Jaime with his set jaw and eyes that tell you 'you aren't going its final'.

Myla sighs, "Will I guess not, but brother please tell me your not thinking of taking the black."

"And go selabit Myla, the whores would go begging from Dorne to Castle rock, I just want to stand on the wall and piss off the edge of the world."

Jaime, Myla, Tommen, and Marcella both find me humerus Cersei on the other hand does not.

"The children don't need to hear you filth, come."

The children get up leaving Myla, Jaime, and myself.

After a moment Jaime speaks "Even if the boy lives he would be crippled, give me a good clean death any day."

"I would have to disagree death is so final.."

"Life is full of possibility."

I look at Myla to see her leaning back sipping her wine a smile on her face, I wink at her, and turn to Jaime,"I hope the boy does wake, I would be every interested in what he has to say."

***Myla P.o.V***

I lay in bed reading one of Tyrion books, I was so engrossed in my readings that I didn't hear my door open, I didn't feel someone sneak under the cover but I do feel when they lay there head on my lap. I look down to see Cersei, with a troubled look on her face, I place my book down and run my finger through her hair.

"What troubles you sister."

"...He didn't fall...he saw use..."

I sigh heavily, "Jaime."

"Yes, the boy he saw me and Jaime in the tower, I didn't know what to do, he saw use...Jaime he pushed him out the window, we both thought the fall would kill him, what if he wakes up , what if he tells them."

"Everything will be okay Cersei, it will all work out, I promise you, it will."

We lay there, Cersei with her head in my lap, me leaning against the head board running my fingers through her hair. And that is how we drifted into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Little Lion

***Myla P.o.V***

"Wake up, wake up my dear sister's."

I startle awake from the loud voice, at my sharp movement I feel the stiffness in my neck and back from falling asleep on the head board. I fell Cersei rise out up from my lap, we both turn to see Tyrion leaning against the door with a smirk on his face.

"Come along sister's its time to head back to King's Landing, we cant leave behind the Queen or my favorite sister."

When he walks away Cersei turns to me with a look of irritation, "Sometimes I forget your are the youngest out of all of use."

"Believe me sister so do I."

Cersei smiles and gets up and leaves the room. I Sit up and stretch out my back trying to get rid of the soreness, 'This is no way to start a long journey'. I grab Tyrion's book and glance around the room to make sure nothing is forgotten, and make my way down to the courtyard.

Once there I see everyone preparing to leave, I glance around and notice Rob saying goodbye to his brother. I move my gaze form them and look for my horse but for some reason she is nowhere is site.

"You wont be ridding horse back, don't need you running of with Tyrion to the wall-" I turn around and see Cersei and her two youngest children, "-you will be ridding in the carriage with me and the children."

I look at Tommen and Marcella, both have big smiles on their faces, "Very well sister."

I am slightly irritated at not being able to ride on horse back but know my sister has a right to worry, I most likely would slip away from the party and follow Tyrion to the wall.

"Excuse me my Lady."

I turn to the side to see Rob Stark standing before me, he is quit handsome, I hear my sister sigh and make her way to the carriage.

"Hello my Lord, I heard that the time of danger for your brother has passed, you are just waiting for him to wake."

"Yes, we expect any day now."

"I'm very glad he is will my lord."

"Thank you -", he takes my hand in his and brings it up to his lips and kisses my knuckles and lingers there, the warmth of his breath is very much welcomed on my cold skin, "-I wish you a safe journey my lady, till we meet again."

I smile at him and bow my head slightly, "Until we meet again."

He smiles and walks away, I can help but watch him, 'What a shame, if only he was the type of man who took what he wanted, I bet even more women would open their legs for him'.

"I'm telling you he is head over heels for you sister."

I turn towards the carriage to see Jaime leaning against it, a smirk on his face.

"Maybe his is brother -", I make my way over to the carriage and make my way in, but not before I lean over and whisper in his ear, "- but I like a man with more of an aggressive side."

I smile and sit myself by Tommen, I grab a hold of him and cradle him. His snuggles deeper into me and we prepare ourselves for the long journey ahead.

***Time skip, Still Myla P.o.V***

We had finally stopped at an Inn for the day to rest. I was walking around...alone...i know I shouldn't be but I like my alone time makes me fell like I can breath easier. I am walking along a river when I suddenly hear yelling and then screaming. I pick up ht hem of my dress and begin walk towards the sound. When all of sudden Sansa come around a bush, her face pale and her eyes red.

"Sansa what wrong, whats happen."

"Its Joffrey, hes hurt my sisters direwolf it bit him."

"Okay Sansa go get help from the Inn and I will go to Joffrey, Hurry."

As she runs toward the Inn I make my way around the bush and see my nephew lay on the ground a little ways away. I begin to run to him, scanning the area for the younger Stark girl and her wolf, they are gone.

"Joffrey, love what happened."

As I lean down Joffrey grabs a hold of me with his good hand and buries his face in my skirt.

"It was the butchers boy and that Stark girl, her damn wolf bit me."

"Okay Joffrey I have to pull back your sleeve to see the wound. It will hurt slightly."

He nods and I grab the sleeve and pull as gently as I can, to revel two deep puncture wounds where the direwolf sunk its fangs into him.

"I'm sorry to say but they will scare, perhaps not bad but they will scare."

He bares his face deeper, if that is possible, in to my skirt. I rub his head and look down at the wound, I hear people making there way to use. I look up to see Cersei, Jaime, the hound and some other people making there way to use. Cersei takes her son and looks at me.

"The Stark girl, her direwolf and the butchers boy."

This is all I have to say for her face to turn from concerned to furious. She stands with Joffrey, "Bring them to me."

As she walks away I stand up, and just watch as people split up to look for the children. I spot the hound and make my way towards him.

"Sir Clegane."

"I'm no Sir, lady."

"Well I refuse to call you Hound, so what do I call you."

He pauses for a moment, "Just Clegane Lady."

"Very will then Clegane, don't bother with the girl, find the boy, most likely ran back to his father, bring him here-"

"I know what I have to do Lady."

I ignore his statement and continue talking, "-if he runs from you...run him down...do you understand."

He just looks at me, I suspect he is surprised by my statement, but when you hurt a lion you don't make it out of it alive.

"Yes lady I understand."

***Later that Night***

I lay in bed thinking of all that has happened. The Stark girl was found, but her direwolf was gone, she told use how Joffrey was hurting the butchers boy and how her wolf was just protecting her from Joffrey when he attacked her. Then she went and attacked her sister for being a 'liar'. The girl wasn't pushed, in my eyes anyway, but her sister for some reason was. I suspect Cersei suggested killing Sansa's wolf as punishment for not protecting her son. I had thought the butchers boy got away, until I learned he ran from Clegane, and Clegane ran him down.

So her I was now just laying in bed on my side, poking at the bedding out of restlessness, when Joffrey creeps through my door. I just watch him, he did this when he was a young boy as will. He would sneak into my room, lay in my bed and bury his face into my chest.

Nothing ever happened, no that wasn't the relationship we had, I think he sees me as a safety zone. Someone uncaring for states and power, living a life with out care. I think he fells that if he hold me hard enough that that would be his life, free. But we both know it wasn't true, we would wake in the morning, he would be lectured by his father 'about clinging to your aunts tit like a damn babe' or 'grow be a man and stop running to your aunt like a little bitch'. And I would just wake to another day in my free life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Like we did before

***Myla P.o.V***

"AHHH home -", I open the window of the carriage and lean out, soaking up the heat and the sun shine, "- Gods the heat is hot but feels better then the chill of Winterfell."

I hear Tommen laugh and he wiggles his way in front of and leans out the window as well. As the carriage move further into the city I start to hear the whispers of the people. 'Look its the Black Lion', 'She is a Lannister, she has their beauty', 'I would kill anyone for a chance with her'. These are the things I hear, they are not unusual for me or my family. But what I find odd is that they will call any one who is a bastard, just that a bastard. But no one in King's Landing, or at least not what I have heard, have ever called me a bastard, only ever the Black Lion.

"Myla will you sow with me when we get to the castle."

I turn and smile at Marcella, "Maybe later my sweet love, but first I would like to put on a light dress and have a nice bath wouldn't you."

She smiles and knobs. It only takes a moment for use to reach the yard of the castle. We all leave the carriage and I'm about to leave to my rooms, when my sister grabs my attention.

"Myla, meet me in my chambers tonight."

I look at her for a moment, "Of course sister."

We go our separate ways, I walk to my chambers, glad for the sight of my books, dresses, my feathered bed, and balcony over looking the sea.

"My lady."

I tun to see my maids, they crusty and bow there heads.

"Prepare me a cool bath, and then leave I want to be alone."

They bow and do as I say, I walk over to my wardrobe and pull out a light green dress. It was silk, that hangs loosely on my chest with a slight dip in the neck line, the sleeves are long and cut apart but held together with gold rings and green gems, at the end it slightly puffs out. Most of my dresses where in this style just in different colors.

"Its done my Lady."

The maids bow and walk away, I places the dress on my bed and walk to the tub. I strip my self of the heavy dress and sink in to the water.

***Time Skip, Still Myla P.o.V***

After spending most of my day with Marcella sowing and her showing me her new dolls, and what new dolls she wishes to have, I find my self walking to my sisters chambers, I knock on the door and she opens it instantly and ushers me in.

"Whats the matter."

"Jaime is whats a matter."

"What has he done now Cersei."

"Myla this is serious, the Stark boy Jaime sent someone to kills him before he woke up."

"...okay whats the problem..."

"He sent the killer with Tyrion's dagger."

I go silent, I don't really know what to say, so I walk to the table and pour myself some wine. Once I drink all of it, there is another knock at the door, Cersei opens it and Jaime walks in and smiles at me.

"How could you be so stupid Jaime, with Tyrion's dagger."

His smiles disappears, "Myla calm down."

"He's a child, ten years old what where you thinking."

Jaime's gaze moves from me to Cersei, then to me, then back to Cersei, "I was thinking of use, ALL of use, its a little late to start thinking about it now...what has the boy told them."

"Nothing, her remembers nothing."

I sit down on the chair and sigh deeply.

"Then what are you both raving about."

I stand and move so that I am leaning against Cersei's bed.

"What if it comes back to him."

"Then we will deal with him like we did with Jon Arryn when he found out about me and Jaime, and started questioning your children."

Cersei turn and looks at me, "What if he tells his father."

Jaime lets out a sigh, "Then we will tell he is lieing, we tell them he was dreaming, we will say what ever we like, I think between the three of use we can out fox a ten year old."

"And my husband."

"I'll go to war with him if I have to, they can write a ballet about use, the war for Cersei's cunt."

I try and stifle my laugh but its no use, Cersei gets mad and slaps Jaime, she tries and do it again, but Jaime grabs her and pulls her to him.

"Let me go...let me go."

Jaime leans in close to her but keeps his eyes on me, "The boy wont talk, if he does I'll kill him, Ned Stark, the King, the whole bloody lot of them until it is only the three of use left in this world."

I sigh, Cersei looks at me, "This Game just got a whole lot more dangerous and interesting, I can help but let a smirk make its way to my face.

***The next day***

I was currently on my way to the kings chambers, with every step I felt dread. I had no idea what the king would want with me, but I know its either to rub in the fact that I am a Lannister bastard or...i don't even want to think about what else he could want he for. As I come in to view of the kings door I see Jaime sanding there. As soon as he sees me he is it front of me with four long strides.

"What are you doing here."

"I don't know the king has summoned me."

"This can not be good."

"No it cant be, but I swear to go if he lays a hand on me I will cut it off."

Jamie laughs and kisses the side of my head as he takes back he position by the door.

"Then go get more..-," me and Jaime look at each other, as Lancel our cousin comes out of the room, "- and tell you cousin to get in her KINGSLAYER-," I didn't know wither to walk away or go in, bu the decision was taken from me when the king notices me, "- Ahhhh the Black lion, you come in her to."

I walk into the room, and stand on the other side of my brother and slightly bow to the king. He just looks at me for a moment as if think what he is going to do or say.

He points to the chair in front of his desk, "Sit."

I move around the chair and sit in front of him.

"Surrounded my Lannister every time I close my eyes I see their blond hair and smug, satisfied faces, but her,-" he points at me and looks at Sir Selmy, "- I like to look at her and remember that they aren't all high and mighty. That even the GREAT Lannister make bastards, and pretty ones at that."

From where I am sitting I swear I heard Jaime tighten his jaw. But I hold a straight face, no emotion.

"Tell me girl how does it feel to be a Lannister bastard."

I tilt my head at him, "I don't know my lord, my family is a Great family, they don't treat me as a bastard, my father is a Great man to have taken such good care of me."

I see the King get irritated with my answer, "It must sting, to never be a true lion."

"Not at all my lord, but because I have been taken care of so Greatly, I was raised as a true lion."

"LEAVE GIRL YOU BORE ME."

I stand from my seat and slightly bow to him and leave the room. Once I leave I smile to myself poor man doesn't he know a fly can't inflect enough pain to get a lion to move a muscle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I have Claws

I ran down the the hall, my dress gathered in my hand, "JAIME", screaming for my brother. I don't care if it was unladylike, I was furious, my blood was boiling in my veins making me question that may be I was a dragon ready to spit fire at anyone who dare stop me.

"JAIME"

I spot my brother walking the castle gardens, when I see him I clutch the letter in my hand tighter.

"Whats the matter Myla."

"THEY TOOK HIM JAIME THEY TOOK HIM."

"MYLA, calm down."

"The Stark's have taken Tyrion prisoner."

***Jaime P.o.V***

I took the letter from my sister and read over it:

_The little lion has been taken by wolfs, where the she-wolf hides is a mystery._

"Who sent this to you Myla."

She hesitates and I know I shouldn't ask anymore, even though we are close I know that Myla has here own secrets.

I sih and, just look at her for a moment, "Myla go back to your rooms pack your clothes, I will send some of our guards to retrieve you, they will take you outside the city, and I will meet you there do you understand."

"Yes."

She gathers her skirt in her hands and runs down the hall where she had come from. I walk back to my rooms and get rid of my arm, I go to the men under Lannister rule and instruct two to retrieve Myla. The rest I instruct to follow me. I set out to find Ned Stark, to find him leaving 'Little Fingers' whore house.

"Such a small pack of wolves."

"Stay back sir this is the hand of the king."

"Was the hand of the king, now I'm not sure what he is, lord of someplace very far away."

"Whats the meaning of this Lannister."

I look at little finger, "Get back inside where its safe, I'm looking for my brother, you remember my brother-", I look to the Stark, "blond hair, sharp tongue, short man,it seems he had some trouble on the road, you wouldn't know what happened to him would you."

"He was taken at my command, to answer for his crimes."

I pull my sword out, "Come Stark I rather you die sword in hand."

"If you threaten my lord again..."

"Threaten you mean, as in I'm going to open your lord balls to brain and see what your lord is made of."

"You kill me your brother is a dead man."

"Your right, take him alive, kill his men."

I sit back and watch as my men take down the pack of wolfs, until one comes at me, I find him insignificant, so I just stab a knife through his head. That's when the fun beings, me and Stark are going at it, I know I will win he is old and slow, as he backs up getting ready to attack one of my men stab him through the leg.

I sigh, irritated that I cant kill Lord Stark, so instead I hit the man who interfered in the face with the end of my sword. I walk to my horse and mount it.

"I want my brother lord stark I want him back."

I ride off to the location I know Myla is waiting for me.

Once I get there she is sitting on top of her horse, "Jaime, whats going on."

"Come Myla we are leaving."

She kicks her horse, and keeps up with me, "Where are we going Jaime."

"We are going to get our brother back, but first we must see father."

She nods her head and we begin our ride to Castle Rock.

***Tyrion P.o.V***

"You do not fight with honor."

"No, he did."

I feel relief as the my chosen champion wins my freedom. I hold my hands out to Morge and he takes off my chains.

"Can I make the little man fly now."

"Not this little man this little man is going home-," I walk up to one of lady Stark's men, "- I believe you have something of mine."

Once he throws down my purse it to me, I walk back to Morge and throw it to him, "A Lannister always pays his duets."

Finally I get to go home,find me a whore, good food, wine or beer doesn't matter, and get to see my beloved siblings. Hopefully Myla has survived in court with out me.

***Jaime P.o.V***

"Summoned to court to answer for the crimes of your banner man the Mountain, arrive in a fort night or be branded an enemy of the crown, poor Ned Stark brave man, terrible judgment."

My father stands before a deer sharpening his knife, "Attacking him was stupid, Lannister don't act like fools,-" I resit the urge to say something, "- are you going to say something clever, go on say something clever."

"Catelyn Stark took my brother."

My father smiles, "Why is he still alive."

"Tyrion."

"Ned Stark."

"One of our men interfered, speared him through the leg before I could finish him."

"...Why is he still alive."

"It wouldn't have been clean"

He scoffs at me and shakes his head, "Clean, you spend to much time worrying what other people will think of you."

"I could careless what anyone thinks of me."

"That's what you want other people to think of you."

"Its the truth."

"When they whisper king-slayer behind your back doesn't it bother you."

"Of course it bothers me."

"A lion doesn't concern himself with the opinion of the sheep, I suppose I should be great full your vanity got in the way of your recklessness, I'm giving you half of our forces thirty thousand men, you will bring Catelyn Stark home and remind her that Lannister pay their duets."

"I didn't relive you placed such a high value on my brothers life."

"He's a Lannister, he may be one of the lowest but his is one of use and everyday that he remains a prisoner, the less our name commands respect."

"So the lion does concern him self with the opinion-."

"That is not an opinion its a fact, if another house can seize one of our own, and hold him captive with impunity, we are no longer a house to be feared."

"Your mothers dead, not long I will be dead, and you, and your brother, and your sister's and the children, all of use dead, all of use rotting in the ground, its the family name that lives on, that's all that lives on, not your personal glory, not your honor, but family, do you understand."

I nod my head at him and he just looks at me, "Good, you are blessed with ability's few men posses, you belong to the most powerful family in the kingdoms and you still have youth, and what have you done with these blessings, uh, served as a glorified bodyguard for two kings, one a mad man, the other a drunk, the future of our family will be determined in these next few months, establish a dynasty that will last a thousand years or collapse in to nothing like the Targaryen's did, I need you to become the man you where always meant to be, not next year, not tomorrow, Now."

I turn to walk away when he speaks again, "And you will leave your sister here, with me, its bad enough she is in a war camp when she is supposed to be in Kings Landing or at Castle Rock, you will not take her out to a war front, do you understand."

"Yes."

"Why did you take her from the capital."

I look at him and sigh, "Because if I left her there she would kill Ned Stark in front of the whole court and brutally, you know her father, she is a ferocious lion."

"That she is, I swear that girl should have been born a boy...go."

With that I leave my fathers tent and get ready to get my brother back.

***Tyrion P.o.V***

After my run in with the Hill tribes, I am very much relieved to see the Red and Gold camp site. We , being me, Bronn, and the Hill tribes me make our way into the camp, we all walk into my fathers tent, where we find my uncle and father.

"Father."

"I see the rumors of your demise where unfounded."

"Sorry to have disappoint you."

"And who are these champions of yours."

I go about introducing all the hills tribe men and Bronn to my father. I sit down at the table, "It was kind of you to go to war for me." I reach for the wine and my father takes it away.

"You left use no choice, the honor of the house was at stake, your brother wouldn't have submitted to captor so easily."

"We have our differences Jaime and I, hes braver, I'm better looking."

My father catches me up on the things that have been going on in my absents. He then agrees to pays my companions, and more if they fight for him, they agree only if I fight with them, so they can keep an eye on me. My father of course agrees. I sigh and walk leave the tent as my father does, I sigh and look around.

"TYRION."

I turn and see my little sister running up to me,i am in utter shock. Not only at the fact that she is in a a war campsite, but also by what she is wearing. A gold colored dress and a white sheer cloth over it that hugged her body, her black hair is slightly lose but held up by a gold Lannister lion. Her sleeves cut off and held together by silver rings. She gets to me and leans down to men and gives me a bone crushing hug.

"I have missed you, I am so glad to see you."

"Myla what are you doing her."

She laughs and stands up straight, "Jaime brought me here, uhh I would love to stay and catch up with you but I need to go, I will come find you I promise."

As she said this she was already making her way down another row of tents.

"Golden women."

I turn to look at Bronn as he watches my sister and I recall what I had told him when we left the vale.

_What do you want Bronn, Gold, women, Golden Women, I can give you both._

I laugh and look up at him, "They only way you will lay a hand on her is if she want you to."

He looks down at me, "Your wife."

"No my sister, she is a very outgoing person, she does as she wishes so if she wishes to fuck you, she will, but if you try and force her you might find yourself with out a very precious appendage."

I look on as Bronn looks back to where my sister had disappeared to.

***Bronn P.o.V***

I sit in Tyrion's tent waiting for him to return, while the whore I found is walking around looking at things. All is quite.

"Tyrion."

I look towards the tent opening to see the little mans sister walking in, her outfit is the same only it is purple, she still has the lion pendant in her hair.

"Hello -", she looks between me and the whore, "- who are you."

I take a gulp of wine, "Bronn."

"Hmm, oh I remember you, you where with my brother when I saw you."

"That I was."

She smiles and turns to the whore, "And you."

"My name is Shae."

"Lovely name, I'm Myla Lannister."

She sit in the chair next to the table and pulls out some fruit to eat.

"Where you looking for your brother."

She looks at me, " Yes, but if he is learning what I think he at this very moment, then he will be here shortly."

And she was right, the little lord came in with a look of distress, when he sees his sister he smiles at her, "I'm guessing you know."

"Yes I'm afraid, sorry brother I wish there was something I can do."

He walks forward and takes a glass of wine, when he notices the whore,her turns to me, "Where did you find one so pretty at this hour."

"I took her."

"From whom."

"From Sir uhh, whats his name..i don't know ginger cunt three tents down."

"Dear gods are you serious."

I look at the sister and nod, she turns to the whore, "Dear women you are the bravest women I have ever meet, to touch that slimy bastard."

The women smiles at her.

Tyrion looks at his sister then back to me, "And he didn't have anything to say about it."

"He said something"

"Will the odds me living long enough for him to retaliate have dropped dramaticly,will be at the vandel tomorrow."

"Better go and find me one"

"Will I will leave you to your fun brother."

Me and the sister leave the tent, going our separate ways, " Try Sir Jainism tent."

I stop and turn around, "Who."

She comes closer to me and points down the way, "He is the fifth tent from here, real pretty blond with him, or if you like red heads fourth to the right from Sir Jainism's tent."

I look down at her, " And if I like black hair." I lean close to her just to see what she will do.

She looks up at me and smiles and leans closer into me, "You wouldn't want black hair, most women with black hair have claws, I suggest staying with the blonds and red heads-," she brushes her chest against me slightly, "- they have bigger tits."

She smiles and walks away, yeah I have to get my hands on that little lion.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sad Stories

***Myla P.o.V***

Its the night before my brother and his friend go to war. We are all in his tent, me Shae, Bronn and Tyrion. Drinking and playing games, at the moment me and Bronn are sitting back watching Shae and Tyrion playing a game with a candle.

"Are you in pain my lion."

"No."

"You look like you are, the fire is burning your pretty soft skin."

"...Ahhhh Damn you women are you immune to pain."

"No just used to it, Myla would you like to play."

"Me oh noo, I probably wouldn't even last as long as my brother did."

Bronn grabs a glass and fills it up, handing it to my brother, "Drink."

"Lets play a new game."

"I could teach you a bravose knife game."

I look up at Bronn, "Why do I have the filling you will loose fingers in this game of yours."

"Not if you win."

Tyrion rubs his arm,"No no more fire games or knife games, lets play something I'm good at."

"What are you good at."

My brother look at Shae with a look of shock, "I so happen to be a great judge of character."

"It sounds like a boring game."

I look at Bronn as I lean towards Shea, "Trust me it is."

"No its not Myla, I make a statement about your past, if I'm right you drink, if I'm wrong I drink and no lieing, I will know if you are lieing."

"I don't want to play this game."

"Fine Bronn you are first."

Bronn and Tyrion full face and each other and begin the game.

"Your father hit you."

He drinks, " But my mother hit harder."

"You killed your first man before you were twelve."

"It was a women," Tyrion's drinks and Bronn turns to me and Shae to see our faces mirroring each other with a raised eyebrow, "she swung an ax at me."

I laugh, "Yes that makes it reasonable.", he pinches my foot.

"Shhhhh...you've been north of the wall."

Bronn drinks, "What took you out there.", he turns to Shae, "Work."

"And you once loved a women many years ago but it turned out badly so you could never let your self love again."

Bronn just looks at him , before Tyrion''s face changes from confident to defeated,

"Wait that's me." He drinks.

He turns to Shae, "Your turn my mysterious foreign beauty."

"I don't want to play."

"But its fun look at all the fun we are having."

Him and Bronn both look at Shae, "Brother she doesn't want to play, don't make her ."

"Ohhh come on sister-," he just looks at her, "- your mother was a whore."

"Drink."

He drinks.

"Alright your father left the family when you where very young never to return."

"Drink."

"Have we established the rules about lieing."

"Drink."

At this point I knew what Shae was doing so diverted my attention to my wine, I always hated this game, it bored me to no end, that is until I heard Shae say, "And don't talk about my mother and father ever, or I will carve your eyes from your head."

I turn slightly to Bronn, "I like her."

"My dear lady if I have offended you I apologize."

"My turn."

"Fine try and penetrate the enigma that is me."

"Who where you in love with."

"That's not how the game works."

"I don't care the way the game works."

"Our lord her used to be married."

I turn to Bronn as soon as those words left his mouth, "How do you know that."

He looks down at me, "You hear lots of things when you dine with Lannister soldiers."

My brother gets up and begins to walk away, "Another night perhaps."

Shae reaches out and grabs him, "Not another not this night."

He looks down, "Its not a pleasant sorry."

"Brother I believe the two of them could tell more unpleasant stories then the two of use combined."

"And how do you know that lady."

I look at Bronn then at Shae, both looking at me waiting for an answer, "Will for one we don't know the hardships of the world, all we really know are the hardships of court life, and yes that is a slight hardship with all the scheming and plotting, but that it it, that's all we know, we nothing form beyond our castle walls."

They both look at me a moment longer before accepting my answer and turning there attention back to Tyrion. He sighs and begins the story of how he married a whore, who our brother paid to pretend to be raped, only for our father to make them divorce and sell her to the soldiers, not forcing her of course but promising her lots of money for every man she fucked, and made him watch her do it. By the time she left she could barley hold all her money. It broke my heart just imagining my brother have to go through that.

Both Shae and Bronn had a look of pity on there face for my brother,Bronn sighs, "I would kill the man who did that to me."

"What about you-" I look up to see Shae staring at me, "who did you love."

"I think we had enough sad stories font you."

"No I don't."

"Shae don't."

I look at my brother and smile at him, "Its okay you shared, so I will two."

I drain my cup and reach out taking Bronn's cup and draining it as well.

"It was my eighth name day, my father had bought me a beautiful horse-."

"You fell in love with a stable boy."

I look at Bronn and smack him on the arm, "Don't interrupt."

He nods and leans back.

"And he wasn't a boy he was a man, he was thirty-eight, tall and lots of muscle. He told me he could move the castle with just one arm, I knew he was lieing but I wanted to believe him. I rode my horse every day just to see him, he was so sweet to me, stealing kiss in secret, it was on the night of my tenth name day that there was knocking at my door in the dead of night, I opened it to find him there in a hooded cloak. He walked in and asked me to run away with him, I was young and in love so I agreed, when I tried to take jewels with me, he wouldn't let me. Said he had enough money to care for use both. So we left, we married that every night and consummated our marriage. It was a good marriage, a small home, and he taught me lots of things, since I was a high born girl I didn't know much, he was patient. We were happy for a while...a bout two months later my family found use. They where all ferrous, how dare he take the youngest daughter of the lion. You could imagine there anger when I came out of the house to try and stop them from beating him to see me heavy with child. Jaime, he flow into a rage, he beat him and beat him, crushed his windpipe, I understand why he did it his little sister what taken from home, not knowing what happened to me, I understood. I was at his side when he finally died...died with his hand on my stomach and looking in my eyes...a couple days later I lost the child, I guess its from the stress of seeing the man I loved killed...and how young my body was... I lost him both...it was a boy."

I don't look up, I know if I do I will see nothing but pity in there eyes. I feel a hand land on mine, I look up to see Shae "I'm sorry."

I smile at her and pat her hand, "It was a long time ago...will that's enough sharing for one day, I'm off to bed, if I don't see either of you before you leave for war I wish you both luck. I walk to the opening, leaving with my head high and a heavy heart.

***Time skip***

I sit in my tent numb to everything, they had Jaime. We just got Tyrion back, and now they have Jaime. Gods I could only imagine how my sister must be felling and the fact that we left her alone cant make it any better.

I am to head back to Kings Landing with Tyrion, from my understanding Bronn and Shae are going with use, even though father had told him not to bring her.

I run my hand through my hair and lay back on my bed, for some reason I feel hot, so I shed my night dress and lay there naked.

I feel my cheeks burning, I feel it slowly spreading to the rest of my face, to my shoulders and arms, down my chest to my legs. I feel as if I am on fire, I don't understand what is happening to me. I feel as if everything is burning away, I close my eyes and breath trying to think of cool things and then I feel it, a breeze.

My body instantly cools, I get goosebumps and my nipples become erect, I feel a shiver run up my spine. I slowly open my eyes, and turn my head to where the breeze is coming from, I see my tent flap pulled back, and there stands Bronn.

He just looks at me, unmoving. I don't move, we just watch each other.

Something is moving in the air the scorching heat of fire, and the freezing sting of ice...what is happening.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Roar For Me

***Joffrey P.o.V***

I sigh as I look listen to my uncle Tyrion talk. He aggravates me, but he is family and mother says I should care for family.

"My lady I am sorry for your loss."

I snap out of my daze and look at Sansa then back to my uncle, "Her lose, her father is a confessed traitor."

"But still her father, after losing your own beloved father you can sympathize."

I turn to Sansa waiting for her to say something, "My father was a traitor, my mother and brother are traitors to, I am loyal to my beloved Joffrey."

"Of course you are, will enjoy your name day your grace, I wish I could stay and celebrate but there is work to be done."

I watch my uncle walk away before I stand up, "What work, why are you here."

"Don't bother with him nephew, you know your uncle, he lives up to his name, full of mystery."

I turn around quickly not believing my ears, only to see a very welcomed sight, my aunt Myla standing before me in a pale pink dress that hugs her chest and flares out,with no sleeves.

"Aunt Myla, where have you been."

I don't care for appearance, I am the king I can do as I please, I walk up to her he hold her in my arms, my head laying against her chest.

She laughs "I have been with my father and your uncle," she hugs me back and then holds me at arms length, "My grace you look quit dashing." She reaches her hands to my head and adjust my crown on my head and smiles at me.

"Come aunt you must watch the rest of the festivities."

I move toward Sansa getting ready to tell her to move when my aunt speaks, "I would love to my grace but I must go see your mother, I do hope you can forgive me, perhaps we can do something together later on."

I feel angry that her attention is else where, but calm once she says we will be together another time.

"Very will."

I sigh and sit down, she smiles at me, "Thank you your grace, I hope you enjoy the rest of the festivities."

I turn and watch her walk down the same way my uncle did. As I turn back around I see Sansa watching her as well, and I do not like the look on her face, "What are you looking at with that ugly face."

She turns toward me, "Nothing your grace."

I feel my anger rising, " Ser Meryn."

I just give him a look and he knows what to do, he grabs Sansa and slaps her across the face twice.

"Again."

He does it again, I raise mt hand he he sits her down, her face is red and she is bleeding again, I lean close to her, "Don't EVER look at her like that again do you understand me."

Sansa looks at me, "Yes my Grace."

I sit back my chair, "Good, ON with the festivities."

Everyone caries on as if nothing has happened, as it should be.

***Cersei P.o.V***

"It must be hard for you to be the disappointing child."

I stare at Tyrion for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"Enough Tyrion, no need to be mean."

I turn in my seat to see my sister standing before me, I'm on my feet before I know it, I grab the back of my chair to still my self.

"Leave use Tyrion."

"But.."

"LEAVE"

"Very will, I am leaving."

As he walks out the door I watch as Myla sits in his chair, I slide down into mine, we are silent for a moment, "So sister how was war."

"I wouldn't know, father wouldn't let me leave the campsite, with tons of guards, it was quit boring."

"And... Jaime do you know anything more."

She sighs and looks down, "I'm afraid not sister I know just as much as you."

I reach forward and grab hold of her hand tightly, afraid if I let go she will disappear leaving me alone, "At least we have each other, at last I do not feel so alone."

***Myla P.o.V***

After spending time with Cersei and spending type with Joffrey, and Marcella and Tommen, though Joffrey didn't seem to happy that they showed up. But we carried on, and all was fine.

I then made my way to my chambers after the sky grew dark, I walk in and sit upon my bed, I run my hand over the silk sheets and lay down on the feathered bed soaking in the softness.

I hear my door open and close, I hear a thud as someone throwing something on the floor, before I can turn around a hand snakes up my thigh and a body lays on top of my back, I reorganize that calloused hand, I turn my head to see Bronn laying on top of me.

Ever since that night in my tent, things have been very intense for me and Bronn.

_As we just watch each other, he moves, he comes into the tent and sits on my bed. He reaches out his hand and touches my face. Running his hand from my cheek to my neck to my throat. Just rubbing the tips of his fingers against me. I don't move just taking in the feel of his hands. He gets up and brings a bison and wet cloth, he places it in the water and begins to run it across my body. I close my eyes taking in the mix of feelings. The pressure of his hands, the heat from my body, and the coolness of the cloth._

"_What are you doing..."_

_He looks at me for a moment, before going back to his task, he runs the cloth against my neck down to my breast. He continues down till he gets to my hips, once he get there he grabs a hold of me and lifts me up. My head in he neck, chest to chest,i move my face away from his neck and watch as he bends my legs and runs the cloth over them._

_I turn my head back and bury it in the crook of his neck. He pauses for a moment before continuing. I look at him out of the corner of my eye, his aged face,dark hair and his piercing blue eyes. I cant help my self I lean forward and place my lips to his neck. I move my hands, that have been to this point motionless at my sides, move up to his collar and pull it away allowing me more access to him. I bite, I lick, and I suck until finally he reacts. He's on top of me, hands buried deep in my hair, lips demanding and powerful. I feel my self drifting, the next thing I relieve is that he is naked as and is about to enter me, I panic, I roll use so that I'm on top._

_I sit on his hips, feeling his member twitching agents my back, he looks at me breathing hard, "Why did you stop."_

_I look at him my eyes hooded, I lean forward and place my head on his chest, I feel him gathering my hair in one of his hands, "Do you know of a lionesses Roar."_

"_...No"_

"_Lionesses are powerful and strong with out use, life would end. We have the sharpest teeth-", I bite him, he in takes breath, "-our claws are sharper-," I run my nails down his side, he shivers, "- our roars are great and powerful, only the great and powerful will be blessed with our roars-,"_

_I lift my self up to that I am hovering over him, his hand still in my hair,I graze my lips with his,"- Can you make me roar, Bronn."_

_With out a word he shoves his cock into me, I hold back my moans, and he knows it. He flips us over, still inside me, he pulls my hair back, making me bend. His thrust are powerful, strong, and demanding._

"_Roar for me little lion, ROAR."_

_I try so hard not to, but each thrust, each earth moving thrust against me is to much for me to keep down._

_I roar loud and hard._

Ever since then when ever time allows he has his hands on me, always demanding a roar from me.

"I haven't had you in days.. I need to be in you know."

I feel him pull my under cloth away, he lifts my hips in the air, and spreads my legs, he leans over me, wrapping his hands around me, I lean closer in to him. I fell his tip at my entrance, gods with out a single touch I know I am wet.

He slowly pushes into me, once he is in he stills himself. I feel my walls twitching and him growing even harder.

His thrust are slow and calm, I feel all of it, him moving in and out of me, the twitch of my wall and his cock. The climax it slowly built, but the fall is hard.

There are no loud screams of pleasure, no its all in the body how hard we both shake how hard I clamp onto his cock and how hard his hands grip me.

His breathing is hard, he buries his face into my neck and hair,

"I'm not done with you yet my little lion."

*** I know I made Myla and Bronn's 'relationship' happen kinda fast, so let me eplain. I did want it to develop slolwy but it was irratating me that it wasnt happening yet, sooo I made it happen ^-^. Yes Bronn will be out of character from what he is in G.O.T but hey I can only stick to the story line and character personalitys for so long. Thanks for the awesome reviews, I will keep working on putting up new chapters.***


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Bastard Children

***Myla P.o.V***

"I slapped him Myla, in front of all those workers."

I was sitting in my sister's chambers as she tells me of the altercation between her and Joffrey. Apparently Joffrey asked if he had any bastard siblings from women his father fucked when he got tired of her. Being upset and slightly angered she slapped him. I understand her anger, I do, but thus us Joffrey we are talking about. He will do and say what he wants, before all this there where a select few who could stear him in the right direction, his father, out of fear, and his mother and I, out of love. His father is dead, and Cersei may have just destroyed what ever hold she had on him with just a single slap.

"Sister, I know you had every right to do it, your soon was disrespecting you and was being cruel, but this is Joffrey we are talking about, before you had a hold on him as his mother, but he is KING now, he has no holds on him, all we can do is be sweet as we can with him and pray he listens to us when we give him advise."

She sighs and sits in her chair across from me, she has a look of worry on her face, "He asked me about Roberts bastards...Myla...what is he going to do with that type of information."

I look at my sister , sigh and run my hands across my face, "Only the gods know what he will do, I doubt he will tell any of use what he plans to do, but I do know one thing, whatever he does decide to do, it will be cruel, perhaps even evil, he is angry Cersei, for people questioning his claim and you slapping him just added fuel to the fire, pray it doesn't come to haunt us in the future."

She nods her head and takes a drink of wine.

Little did I know that my words where true, what hi did was evil.

Later in the day, when I was sitting in the gardens reading, when a hand maiden came and whispered in my ear. Joffrey had ordered the killing of all his fathers bastard children, All of them, the young adults, the young children, and the babies.

The city was in an outrage.

***Time skip, next day at night, Myla P.o.V***

I am currently at dinner with my brother sitting at dinner with my brother and the commander of the City Watch. It takes all of my strength I have nott to reach across the table and rip his throat open. He carried out the brutal murder of dozens of children...it makes my blood boil.

"Are you drunk, I will not have my honor questioned by an imp."

"Watch yourself, he is the hand of the king."

The man looks at me anger in his eyes, he opens his mouth to say something, when my brother interrupts him."

"I'm not questioning your honor Lord Janos, I'm denying its existence."

"If you think I will stand here and take this from you, dwarf.."

I laugh and lean back in my chair, oh gods this mans stupidity holds no bounds, " You should have stopped at imp."

"Yes you should have, and you will stand here and take it from me, unless you'd like, to take it from my friend here."

Lord Janos turns around to see Bronn standing behind him, " I intend to serve as hand of the king until my father has returned from the war, and seeing as you betrayed the last hand of the king, well, I just wouldn't feel safe with you lurking about."

" What are you...my friends at court will not allow this, The Queen herself has granted..."

"The Queen Regent, and you are a fool to believe she is your friend."

"We shall see what Joffrey has to say about this."

"No we shant -," Tyrion looks at Bronn and he signals for the city watch to come in, "- there is a ship leaving for Eastwatch-by-the-sea tonight, from there I'm afraid its a rather long walk to Castle Black, I hope you enjoy the wall, I found it surprisingly beautiful, in a brutal, horribly uncomfortable sort of way."

Bronn steps forward, "The lads will escort you, the streets aren't safe at night, my lord."

"These men are under my command, I demand you arrest this cut throat."

I lean forward in my chair sitting up straight, "His name is Bronn and he is the new commander of the City Watch."

"Boys."

The guards come forward and grab hold of Lord Janos, "I will not stand for this."

"You will Lord Janos -," I stand up, and walk slightly down the table, everyone has gone still, watching me, I grab the butcher knife on the table , and walk back, "_because if you don't, if I ever lay eyes on you outside of Castle Black, I will cut your tongue out, replace it with your dick, then cut you open and throw you out in the street for the dogs to rip you to shreds -," I stab the knife deep into the table and look at Lord Janos, "- do you understand."

I take his silence as a yes, I look at Bronn and he signals for the grabs to take Janos away.

We sit down at the table, and Tyrion raises his glass, "To the new Commander of."

We all drink, Tyrion looks at Bronn, "If I told you to murder an infant girl, say, still at her mothers breast, would you do it without question."

"Without question, No, I'd ask how much."

I feel my stomach turn, I know he kills for money, I know, but a child, I stand and begin to walk away.

"Myla where are you going."

"I have had enough talk of killing bastard children brother."

***Tyrion P.o.V***

I watch as my sister walks away, "Why do I always do that."

Bronn looks at me, "Do what."

I look at him, "Hurt Myla with the with talk of killing children, makes it worse that it is bastard children, I know it hurts her to know there are children out there that family's do not care for, they sell them, trade them, it sends her to a very dark place...it all goes back to her child really... the fact that she loved her child dearly, only for it to be taken away from her before she even saw it, she curses those women that don't love there children but are able to birth them alive... after what happened to Myla, to see my baby sister so broken, I begun to wonder the same, why cant my sister who would have moved heaven and hell for her child, not allowed it, but those women who don't and just throw them out in the street allowed."

Bronn leans back in his chair and looks at me, after glance to the door where Myla left through, " Can she have children, Myla can she."

"Yes she can, so I suggest you be careful -," he looks at me questionably ",- I am not a fool, I see it, you two have been fucking...be careful Bronn if she does become with child and you want no part of it, she will not abandon it...she will abandon you instead."

***Bronn P.o.V***

I lay in Myla's bed watching her at her table, as she stirs a drink, the color once clear, is now black.

"Your brother gave me a warning."

She turns to me, her loose hair sawing, "Did he, well what did he warn you about, must be about me since you are telling me about it."

"He told me to be careful not to get you pregnant, said you would leave em for the child."

"Well you don't have to worry about that."

I sit up from the bed, "Don't think I can do it, I can impregnate you, I can impregnate any bitch."

"I have no doubt about that Bronn," she lifts the cup up to her lips and drinks it all in one gulp.

"What is that stuff, your always drinking it."

She sets the cup down and walks to the other side of the bed, she drops her cover and lays on her side, "Its moon-shade tea, foul stuff, but its the reason I do not fear getting pregnant."

I realize what she is saying, that tea brains your body, shes getting rid of any child in her womb, "I thought you didn't like the killing of children, but yet you kill your own, every time we fuck and you drink that shit afterwords."

"Just because we fuck doesn't mean I am with child...right now I could be, pregnant with our child, he could be growing as we speak, or there is nothing there and I am just cleansing my body."

She sits up and looks at me, our faces close, "The first child I was blessed with was with a man who truly loved me, who married me and always showed and told me he loved me...when I am blessed with another child it will be with a man who truly loves me, who will marry me and tells me he loves me. My children will have both parents, who want and love them...they will not be bastards."

She lays down on her stomach and turns away from me, I lay down on my back and glance at her before closing my eyes and drifting to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Jaime, Myla, and the Queen

***Myla P.o.V***

A couple of days late, I find myself sitting at dinner with Cersei, her two youngest children, and Sansa. After my conversation with Bronn in my bedchamber, he hasn't come to see me, or really talked to me at all. I find myself very lonely, I have taken to visiting my niece and nephews, to take up my time, I have even found myself making conversation with Sandor Clegane.

So her I sit, between Tommen and Marcella, waiting for my sister to terrorize the Stark girl.

"When will Joffrey and Sansa be married."

"Soon darling, when the war is over."

I look at Marcella to see her full of joy, she looks at Sansa, "Mother says I'll have a new gown for the ceremony, and one for the feast.-" the Stark girl sits in silence, I look at her and although she tries to hide it, I see it, I see her fear, "-but yours will be ivory, since your the bride."

When Sansa doesn't answer Marcella, I know my sister will become angry with her, no one ignores her little lions.

"The Princess just spoke to you."

"Pardon your grace -," Sansa's eyes hold unshaded tears, "- I'm sure your dress will be beautiful, Marcella, I'm counting the days until the fighting is done and I can pledge my love to the king in sight if the gods."

It becomes quite for a moment and I see a smug look on my sisters face.

"Is Joffrey going to kill Sansa's brother."

All of our attention shifts to Tommen.

"He might, would you like that."

He is quite, thinking over his mothers words, "No, I don't think so."

"Even if he does Sansa will do her duty, wont you little dove."

After dinner I am able to weasel Sansa out of having to stay with my sister, under the promise that Sansa would walk with me.

"How are you Sansa."

She is silent, she stops suddenly and faces me, "How do you do it, how do you make him love you so much, I am to be his queen, be his wife, have his children and he treats me so cruelly. But you, he is so sweet and nice, loving to you, how do you do it, teach me, so I can make him love me."

I am stunned for a second, I catch a very small glimpse of the wolf, that lays beneath the surface, I sigh and clasps my hands together in front of me.

"In all honesty, I have no idea, I don't know what I did to gain his love, it has always been this way, ever since he was a young child, he always clung to my skirt. But Sansa to have his love is not a gift, its a slow poison ready at any moment to take my life... what do you think will happen Sansa, when Joffrey asks me for something I can not and will not give him, all his love...will turn to anger and hate. That powerful love, will turn to powerful hate, and I will be the most in danger-ed person in Kings Landing."

*** Tyrion P.o.V ***

"John Arryn, he knew the truth about Sir Jaime, Lady Myla, and the Queen."

"Myla, what truth did he know about her."

Pycelle looks at me and looks down ashamed, " John Arryn knew about Sir Jaime bedding Lady Myla, he confronted Sir Jaime about it, threatened to tell the king, but Sir Jaime didn't care, he told him to go and tell the king, that it wouldn't matter because Myla was a bastard child, not a true Lannister, he even told John Arryn that he would marry Myla if he breathed a word of it to anyone, you see John Arryn had plans for Lady Myla, he was planing to use her to take control of Joffrey when he became King. That is when he also found out about Sir Jaime and the Queen, the Queen wanted no one to question her children so she killed him."

After dealing with Pycelle, Bronn and I make our way into Myla's room, no knocking.

"MYLA," she looks up from her book, a questioning look on her face, "Why Myla, why Jaime."

As soon as those words leave my mouth, Myla's face becomes a mask, she sets her book down and just looks at me."

"When did it start Myla."

"You know when-," my mind flashes back to when I caught Jaime gripping the face of a thirteen year old Myla, and kissing her, "- actually is started earlier then that, it was the day Jaime jumped from the cliff as Castle Rock...he didn't do it because he thought it would be fun...he did it to keep me from drowning. It had been a month after losing Goren and the Baby, I was empty, I felt nothing, I wanted for that feeling to go away... I jumped...Jaime lied, said we did it for fun, you know if they found out I tried to kill myself, they would have branded my face with the mark of death...that night Jaime came to me, I tried to say no, at first but...I felt again when I was with him, I tried to end it a couple of times but he always found away in...i finally just stopped fighting him and just went along with it."

***Myla P.o.V***

I sit waiting for Tyrion to say something, when I look at him, he has a deep thinking look on his face. I look out the window and see the moon and stars, I hear foot steps and the slam of my door, I sigh out. Getting up from my chair I turn to see Bronn still standing there.

"What are you still doing her shouldn't you be with my brother."

I try and walk around him but he grabs hold of me and keeps me in place. His eyes dark and hard, he crashes his lips to mine, biting at my lips, I feel his hands move to the front of my dress and feel him rip it open, leaving my chest bear to him. He moves his lips down to my chest biting and sucking at my breast. His hands push down the rest of my dress, sneaking his hands under my ass and lifting me up and setting me on the table. Once there, he undoes his pants and pushes me down on to the table, I push my hands against his chest, "What are you doing."

I try and sound demanding but I fail with the airiness of my words.

He looks down at me, both his hands gripping my hips in a hard tight hold, "I'm going to fuck your brother right out of you."

With that he enters me fast and hard, a gasp escapes my lips and I grip the front of his shirt. His thrusts are demanding and powerful, after a moment he grabs me and lifts me up so that we are chest to chest, his thrusts do not stop not even for a moment. I feel my self coming closer to the edge, I bite down hard on my lip, my nails dig into Bronn's cover shoulders but none of it helps to stop my screams that leave me when I cum, its so intense I lose vision for a moment.

After my scream everything is silent, the only noise is out hard breathing, with him still inside me he lifts me up and walks use to my bed. He lays use down on to the bed, our breathing has slowed, I feel him rubbing my sides.

"This is just the beginning my little lion, you are going to roar for me all night long."

And I did, from late night, till high morning.


	10. IMPORTANT NOTE

Hey everyone I have written 3 chapters but I am hesitant to post because I have gotten some complaints on how I write my stories :( Its not that many but if a lot of other people feel this way I can change my style of writing but it will take me a while to post and I will have to rewrite the already posted chapters. Just let me know and I will try my best to change it. If not I will post the 3 chapters and keep going as I have been writing :) 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Fall to Panic *** Myla P.o.V *** I'm walking through the halls of the palace, bored, I wander towards the throne room, to hear yelling. "My lady is over dressed unburden her." When I walk into the hall I see Joffrey and his Kings Guard. Sir Myren steps forward and rips open the back of Sansa's Dress. I walk forward just when Sir Myren grabbed the front of Sansa's dress, prepared to pull the dress from her body. "If you pull that dress from her, I will beat you so bad, you will wish Clegane had got his hands on you instead." I push Sir Myren away and lean down to Sansa. "She is being punished, aunt, for her traitors brother, but if we want him to hear use we will have to be louder...don't hit my aunt." Sir Myren draws his sword and swings it down on Sansa, I throw myself over her and wait for the pain. "What is the meaning of this." I look up to see my brother and Bronn walking into the throne room. "What kind of Knight beats on helpless girls." "The kind who serve his King imp." "Careful, now, we don't want to get blood all over your pretty white cloak." Bronn reaches down to me and pulls me away from Sansa and slightly behind him. Once I am out of the way, everyone has a clear view of Sansa's current state, its my brother Tyrion who speaks out. "Someone get the girl something to cover herself with, she is to be your queen, do you have no regards for her honor." "I'm punishing her." "For what crime, she did not fight her brothers battle, you half-wit." "You cant talk to me like that, The King can do as he likes." "The Mad King did as he liked, has your uncle Jaime ever told you what happened to him." After more exchanges of death threats, we leave the hall, Tyrion and Sansa going one way and Me and Bronn walking the other way. "Do you really believe that whores will help my Nephew." "Who knows, wont know till you try." "Why do I have a feeling that this will end badly." "I have no idea, but honestly I don't care, all I care about is fucking you." He grabs the front of my dress and pulls me down a hallway. *** Time Skip *** "Please Myla don't let them send me away." I held a crying Marcella as she grips my skirt. She was binning sent to the Dornish today. And it broke my heart to see such a sweet, joyful girl, frightened and scared. "I wish I could Marcella, I wish I could take you and hide you in my rooms where we will read and play games, but my sweet love there is nothing I can do -," I pull her from my skirts and wipe her cheeks dry, " - I will try and visit you as much as I can, I promise." She sniffles, "You promise." "Yes, my love I promise." I give her a big huge and walk her to the row boat, Once she is safely in the boat, I make my way to stand next to my sister, watching as the row boat takes a crying Marcella away. "One day I pray you love someone, I pray you love her so much, when you close your eyes you see her face -," I look at Cersei her eyes always on Marcella but her angered words where aimed towards Tyrion, I take her arm in mine, and she grips me tightly, "- I want that for you, I want you to know what its like to love someone, to truly love someone, before I take her from you." Tyrion turns and looks at her, not saying a word, he stands there for a moment before turning and walking away. Slowly all of the royal party begins to walk away. I walk with mys sister, when we start to hear the people start to shout. "Myla -," I turn around to see Tyrion beakening me over to him, letting go of my sisters arm, I make my way over to him, "- stay close to me, do you understand." "Yes." No sooner after I said that did someone throw a cow pie at Joffrey. The people broke out into a riot, Tyrion grabbed a handful of my dress and pull me along with him and two guards that where protecting use. I keep my eyes on the back of the red cloak in front of me, resisting the urge to turn my head to the sounds of screams around use. "Where's Sansa." We all make our way into a building as quickly as possible, as soon as we enter I see Joffrey and my sister, Tommen was taken back to the keep, and me and Tyrion are safe, but Sansa was no where to be seen. As Tyrion and Joffrey argue, I start to panic, thinking of what could happen to Sansa out there in the riot, I only become more distressed when Tyrion yells at Joffrey that we may not get Jaime back without her. As soon as I relive no one will go out looking for Sansa, I slowly start to make my way to the door, deciding that I will find her, not just because we have a chance to get Jaime back with her but because I know what happens to women when a riot breaks out, and someone so young and naive to everything should not have to suffer the trauma of being rapped, especially when her red flower has yet to even bloom. I barely make it to the door when a hand grabs a hold of me and pulls me back. I turn around to see Clegane looking down at me. "Don't even think about it little lion." I just look at him for a moment before I speak, "Don't think what." "You want to go out there and find the little bird, but its to dangerous for you, they would rip you to shreds, I will go and find her." With that he leaves the safety of the building to go look for Sansa, I speak out telling him 'Thank You'. But he doesn't show any sign that he heard me, he just continues on like I never said anything. *** Tyrion P.o.V *** I stand pacing trying to get someone to go and find the Stark Girl. Joffrey and Cersei sit in a corner talking, the Hound is no where to be found, guards and maids are running about and Myla is sitting in front of me, her hands clamped together in her lap and her head slightly bowed, it looks like she is praying. That's when the doors open and the Hound walks in carrying someone, Myla jumps to her feet and moves aside so that the hound can place the person down, That's when I notice its the Stark girl. "Are you hurt my lady." "The little bird is bleeding, someone take her back to her cage." Myla instrugs the hand maidens that made it to safety, to take Sansa to her room. Myla looks as if she was going to follow, but was called by our sister. With reluctance Myla turns away from Sansa and walks over to Cersei and Joffrey. I turn to the hound, "Well done Clegane." "I didn't do it for you." I see him glance across the room and I look as well to see Myla standing with her back to use. My eyes slightly widen at realizing what he meant, I turn back to him only to find that he was already gone. "Is there anyone in King's Landing that doesn't love my sister." ***Sandor P.o.V*** I walk down the hall doing my duty when the little bird walks past me, "I beg pardon, sir." I stop and turn around so that I am facing the little bird. "I should have come to you after to thank you for saving me, you were so brave." "Brave, a dog doesn't need courage to chase off rats." "Does it give you joy to scare people." "No it gives me joy to kill people, spare me, you cant tell me Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell never killed a man." "It was his duty he didn't enjoy it." "Is that what he told you, he lied, killing is the sweetest thing there is." "Why are you always so hateful." "You'll be glad of the hateful things I do someday when your queen and I'm all that stands between you and your beloved king." "Sansa." Both me and the little bird turn to see the little lion walking towards us. "Myla..." "My sister would like to speak with you in the throne room Sansa." The little bird nods and flys away, leaving me and the little lion, "Do you think me hateful little lion." "Yes-," she turns toward me the sun light reflecting off her pinned up black hair and her gold and white dress, the dress is her usual style, long and slightly puffed out, her neck bare for everyone to see, and her sleeves are held together by crystal rings, which reflect the light, making her look more like an angel then the little lion, "- but unlike your little bird I appreciate it, I know the true evil of this god forsaken place -," she glances around the hall before looking back at me, "- and I know one day it will try and bring me down, that is just how things are played here, Sansa thinks Joffrey is Evil, and he is don't get me wrong the things he can do to that girl could be monstrous, but there are people who play in the shadows who could do things far worse, I just hope when that time comes I am not at the deadly end of your sword, but the ones in the shadows are." She smiles and walk away, "Have a good day Clegane." I watch as she walks away...something is changing the little lion. *** Myla P.o.V*** "Why haven't you come to visit me..." "I have been busy Shae, beginning part of this court is a full time job." "Sure it is the party, the dresses, and fucking a sell sword could be very busy work." "Yes, Yes it could." I laugh as me and Shae walk the halls of the castle, I hadn't visited Shae a lot since we came to the capital but since she was placed in Sansa's service, I have been trying to see her more often. As we make our way to Sansa's room, where Shae would start her work, she fills me in on all the things going on between her and Sansa, and her and Tyrion. We make our way toward Sansa's bed chamber, where I will leave Shae to do her work, when we hear cutting. Looking at each other for a moment we both rush into see what is going on. Walking in we see Sansa cutting up her bed, where there is a blood stain. Shae walks up to her and grabs hold of her arms, "Its alright, give me that.", she takes the knife that Sansa was holding. In a panicked voice Sansa starts to ramble, " If the queen sees I can have Joffrey's children now..." Shae looks at Sansa then at me, "Help use flip it over." I step forward and grab a part of the bed to flip it, when another hand maiden walks in, she sees the stain on the bed and walks away, Shae takes off after her, I turn to Sansa, and she looks so scared, I cant help but feel bad for the poor girl, she hasn't done anything wrong she doesn't deserve this, but then again a lot of people don't deserve what this place does to them. Hearing a clinking sound, I turn to see Clegane standing in the door way. He walks into the room and around the bed, looking down at the stain on the bed. My mind runs a hundred miles a minute, what do we do, what do we say, I know he will go and tell my sister of Sansa's bleeding. After Shae runs back into the room, Clegane walks out and I follow after him. "Please don't tell her, she doesn't need to know, you never saw anything." Clegane continues to walk down the spiral stair case, "I'm sorry little lion, but I have a job to do." "No you...", I don't get to finish my sentence because my vision becomes blurred and I miss a step, my heart beat stops, I am waiting for the fall, when I fell arms around me keeping me up. I open my eyes to see Clegane holding me in place, once I steady my self, he lets go. "Be careful little lion,wouldn't want to hurt the little cubs that are growing inside you." "What, I am not with child." "Oh but you are little lion your breast have swelled, they are reading themselves for children." With that he walked away from me, leaving me more panicked then I have ever felt in my life. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Whore House

***Myla P.o.V***

I am currently sitting at a table with my brother and Bronn, laying with my head down on the table thinking of everything, Marcella leaving, Sansa, and the fact that I am pregnant with Bronn's child. No one knows, at least I don't think anyone does, you never know with this place. I know Clegane wouldn't say anything but just the fact that he could tell just by looking at me, scared me.

"Do you have to do that here."

My brothers voice brings me out of my daze, I look up to see my brother staring at Bronn as he cleans his nails with one of my brothers tools.

"I like to keep my hands clean."

"Yes but do you have to do it here...you should start wearing the gold cloak."

"I don't want to wear a gold cloak."

"Your commander of the city watch, you shouldn't be dress like a common sell sword.."

"A cloak slows you down in a fight, makes it hard to move quietly, and the gold catches the light, so your nice and easy to spot at night."

"Well, your not sneaking through alleyways any longer, your supposed to sand out."

"We had a deal and wearing a gold cloak wasn't part of it."

He slightly whisper, "And neither was fucking my sister."

I sit up and look at him, he turns and looks at me apologeticly, "Sorry."

He sighs, "Myla wouldn't you like to see Bronn in a gold cloak, I think he would look quite dashing, don't you."

I let out a laugh as I look at Bronn, then to my brother," Then you better be prepared to fuck him, cause I am not wasting my time removing all that useless junk."

"Fine, Fine no gold cloak."

I look at Bronn, he winks at me, and I lay my head back down, I can hear Bronn impatiently tapping his fingers.

"What."

"What."

"What,What."

"Dear Gods, WHAT -," both men look at me ,"you are driving me insane with your 'Whats'."

Both look at each other before saying What again, I let out a groan of frustration and bang my head on the table and stay there.

"Are you okay sister you seem agitated."

"Fine, just the damn heat."

I hear Tyrion shift in his seat, he turns his attention back to Bronn.

"Why were you staring at me."

"You don't want me cleaning me mails, you don't want me looking your way, Why am I here."

"To help me plan the defense of Kings Landing, Stannis will be here any day."

I hear Bronn stand and walk around, I feel hi m standing behind me, I then fell my face hit the bear table as Bronn pulls the book I was using as a pillow out from under me. I sit up rubbing my forehead and just look at him.

"And one of these explain how to beat him."

Sitting entertained as my brother try's to explain his ideas, only to have Bonn correct him on his wording but all that amusement is gone when the Unich comes in, complimenting Bronn on his command of the gold cloak and how well they are doing. Telling use of how thievery has dropped.

My brother shifts in his seat, "I did not know that and how did you accomplish this marked drop in thievery."

Bronn shrugs, "Me and the lads rounded up all the know thieves."

"For questioning."

"No, its just the unknown thieves we have to worry about now."

"We talked about this."

"Aye, we talked about it."

Me and the Unich sit back in our chairs watching, I felt bad that I am slightly entertained by this.

"Have you ever been in a city under siege, maybe this parts not in your books, see its not the fighting that kills most people, its the starving , foods worth more then gold, Noble ladies sell their diamonds for a sack of potatoes, things get bad enough the poor start eating each other -," I groan at that, my stomach turning at the idea, all attention turns to me, I wave my hand at them telling them I'm fine, " - the thieves they love a siege, soon as the gates are sealed they steal all the food, by the time its all over they're the richest men in town."

After Bronn's little speech I lean back in my chair and close my eyes, I feel myself drifting to sleep, I don't stop it, I have been tired lately.

After what feels like hours, I awaken to the the feeling of someone touching my face. They slowly run there fingers from my cheek to my neck. I open my eyes to see Bronn sitting beside me, the light of the room has deemed, so I know that a couple of hours have passed.

"You have been sleeping a lot, you sick or something."

I just look at him, wondering if I should tell him, wondering what he would do. I turn my chair to face him, I grab hold of his face making him lean forward. I run my hands across his slightly bearded cheeks down to his neck, I follow my hands with my eyes, once I place my hands on his chest, I move them to his shoulders and look him in the eyes and smile.

"I'm fine, I do think I'm coming down with something -," I dread what I'm about to say, I feel my heart is pounding, I feel my stomach moving, I know it cant be the child but I feel as if even our baby is trying to stop me from saying the words from leaving my mouth, "- I think you should go to the whore house, don't need you falling ill because you wanted to fuck the Black Lion, my brother is going to need you."

Standing I grab both sides of his face and place my lips to his forehead. I feel him shift moving his hands to grab me, but I quickly move around him and walk to the door.

"Myla."

I don't stop, I keep walking feeling the tears build in my eyes, I don't know wither to blame it on the child growing inside me for my inability to keep everything buried or the fact that I feel more deeply for Bronn then I should.

I may not be a big player in this game of thrones but I have no choice but to live by the rules, love makes you weak, You either Win or You Die.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: What Hurts More

***Myla P.o.V***

Its been two days since I had left Bronn in the hall, he has tried to come to me at night, I lock my door and ignore his call. I make sure I am never alone during the day so that he cant corner me. I know what I'm doing is foolish but Bronn is the type of man who would run from a woman who even mutters the word child. I couldnt handle it, I would rather push him away not knowing that I carry his child, then have him reject use both.

"So you and Bronn are fighting."

I turn from my seat, away from the moon and stars, to look at my brother who was making his way across my room to take the seat beside me.

"I wouldn't call it fighting."

"No, I guess you wouldn't, your just pushing him away, I can only think of two reasons, one you have fallen in love with someone else, which cant be because when you love sister you love deeply and truly so I have to assume you are with child -", I don't respond, I just look at him and slightly smile, "-you should tell him Myla."

"Let me ask you this brother which is more painful when a Mother and Child leave the Father or the Father leave the Mother and Child."

"I suppose when the Mother and Child leave the Father."

"And why do you think that."

"Wrong, when a Mother and Child leave they have plans, they know where they are going, yes the Father will suffer but he will move on to another woman and father another child. When the father leaves the Mother and Child he leaves them alone, abandons them to the harshness and cruelness of the world, he leaves them unloved, unlike a man we woman can not just move on, we are fragile anything can ruin a woman's ability to have children and what man wants a already used women and her bastard child...i would rather remember the affection he had for me then have to meet the cold sting of his rejection of me and my child.

"You are wrong."

"No I'm not, could you tell me Bronn is the type of man who would embrace a woman and love not just her but their child."

"...No I couldn't, but he would because it is you."

And with that my brother left me alone, just me and the slight bump in my stomach...its to soon for this.

***Bronn P.o.V***

Sitting at a whore house with the lads enjoying my time, when the Hound walked in, of course I had to pick a fight, but it was interrupted by the bells, Stannise's Ships where close.

"One more drink before the war, shall we."

"...No, Im going back to the Castle make sure things are set and our little lion and her cubs are safe."

"Our little lion."

"Yes, she needs someone to protect her, when your off with the whores."

"Will it was her who told me to go to the Whore Houses."

He scoffs at me," Yes you do as the little lion says and I will do what is best for her and the cubs."

He begins to talk away, "Do tell Dog, what cubs are you talking about."

He turns and looks at me for a moment before turning back around and walking away.

***Myla P.o.V***

Once the bells started to ring I quickly got myself dressed and made my rounds of the halls. I was in charge of making sure all the noble lady's found there way to the safe tower. I found three hiding in there bedrooms and four wondering the halls. I am almost done with my check when I have to pass through the throne room.

"Myla."

I turn to see my brother, his squire and Bronn walking towards me.

"What on earth are you doing."

"Tyrion its my job to make sure all the lady's find there way to the tower with Cersei."

"And what of you Myla, Stannise is at our shores."

"I will be fine, I am almost done."

Bronn steps toward me and I expect him to threaten me and tell me to go with the other lady's. I didn't expect him to pick me up and throw me over his shoulder.

"Bronn what on earth do you think you are doing, put me down at once."

Bronn turns to Tyrion. "See you on the battle field."

He turns and starts to walk away, "Tyrion help me, I have things I must do."

"Sorry sister but he is much bigger then me."

"Ahhhh BRONN PUT ME DOWN."

Bronn continues to walk down an empty hall, with me hitting his back the whole way. Once we are standing in front of a portrait, he moves is away to reveal a door. He opens it and practically throws me in, I look around to see water, fruits, blankets, and I'm laying on top of a bedding, I look up at Bronn.

"Now you are going to stay here and be quite, I will come get you when this is all done, if the city falls there is a tunnel just there that will lead you out of here, I will be waiting for you on the other side."

I turn to look in the direction that Bronn is pointing to see that there is a tunnel, while I am turned away I hear the door close and lock, I jump up and pound on the door.

"BRONN."

"Dont worry my little lion we will see each other again and when we do we will have a little talk."

***Sandor P.o.V***

"Can I get you some iced milk and a nice bowl of raspberries too."

I turn to see the imp, "Eat shit dwarf."

"Your on the wrong side of the wall."

"I lost half my men, the Black Waters on fire."

"Dog I command you to go back out there and fight."

I look down instead of looking at the King, "Your King's guard Clegane, you must beat them back or thyre going to take this city, your Kings city."

I let out a sigh, "Fuck the Kings guard, fuck the city, fuck the king."

I go to walk away when the imp calls out, "And Myla, you know if they take this city she will die like the rest of use."

I look at him for a moment, I then change my direction and make my way into the castle, I hear the imp shout out, "BRONN."

I don't have much time.

***Myla P.o.V***

I can hear the battle, I have been locked in this damn room the whole time, I have been banging on the door hoping someone, hopefully one of our own men, would open the door.

Then I hear the portrait is being moved, the door unlocked, I step back dreading what is to come when the door opened I see Clegane.

"Clegane."

"I gave the little bird a chance, but you little lion, your to good to die here."

He comes to me and picks me up like a child. I know better to hit him, I know he wouldn't hurt me but still I have that fear.

"What are you doing."

"I am heading north you are going with me."

"But my family is here, I cant leave please you cant do this."

He carries me all the way out of the castle and to the stables, he places me down and saddles up his horse, I know this is my chance I can run, but in all truths I'm scared of him, he towers over me and can toss me around like a rag doll, not only doing damage to me but my child, so I stay still, unmoving.

He walks to me and throws a cloak over me and tieing it in place, he then picks me up so that we are chest to chest and his one are is under my butt holding me up.

We reach the gate and he makes his way out with ease, we don't even make it 20 feet from the castle gate, when my fear turns to panic.

"Please, you cant do this put me down and let me go back to my family please."

"I believe the lady said to put her down."

I turn slightly in Clegane's arm to see Bronn, his arrow drawn and on fire.

Clegane's arm tightens around me, "I can protect her, let me pass."

"Aye, I bet you could but you see that is MY lion and my cubs she carries, so I suggest you put them down."

Clegane puts me down, takes the cloak off of me and just looks down at me, I look up at him, he raises his hand and pats my head, "He will kill you both."

I stand perfectly still even when Clegane is gone and Bronn leads me back into the castle.


End file.
